


Thou and I are One

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall we be sun'dred? Shall we part, sweet girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou and I are One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble challenge #208: Past Prompts Revisited and #134: The Works of Shakespeare. Ficlet alludes to Shakespeare's _As You Like It_ and takes its title and summary from the same play.

"You'd run away with me?"

"You know I'd follow you, into the fields and forests, wherever you want to go, my lady."

Morgana circles her fingers around Gwen's wrist and pulls her close onto the bed until they can kiss and kiss, murmuring promises and reassurances against each other's lips. Gwen is the only person in Camelot right now who makes living here bearable and their love the only thing that keeps Morgana from shattering into a million dream-fraught pieces.

"Let's go to the forest, where everything's green and alive."

"And nobody will know us, not anyone," Gwen replies, fear in her eyes for a moment, then warmth and laughter when Morgana kisses her, teases her lips and eyelids with a gentle touch.

"_Nobody_ will know us. I'll dress you like a lady of the forest, my Guinevere." It's easy enough to imagine, Gwen in all the colors of grass and leaves, her dark hair spilling over smooth skin. Morgana can see the transformation happening, even if no one else at court could.

"And you… can take my place."

"I could. Or… I'm tall enough, that if I put on breeches and carry a boar spear, I'd pass as a boy. I could be your brother or your cousin."

Gwen laughs with her eyes and her mouth this time. "You wouldn't be, though. You'd be –"

"– your lover."

"Yes! You'd be the prettiest boy." Gwen's hands slide up Morgana's chest, her palms curving over Morgana's breasts, warm, firm, certain. "And only I would know that you were also the most beautiful girl."

"Only you." Morgana eases into the touch without hesitation. Her mouth finds Gwen's again, her arms around Gwen's neck so she can reach up and unpin her hair. "You'd keep my secret. We'd keep each other's secrets."

Gwen nods, caresses Morgana's neck, and breathes a 'yes' against Morgana's lips.

The closer they get, the more their hands and mouths move over each other's bodies, the more real and more wonderful the fantasy of escape becomes. Morgana can see how happy they could be together, how the spring rain would glitter on the edges of the grass and leaves, how Morgana would smile to wake up every morning next to Gwen, and how the white-hot light that burns inside her would finally be free.

The forest is already full of secrets and could easily hold another for them.


End file.
